I Don't Want to Fight
by monkeerangerfan
Summary: a Shikamaru/Temari songfic. Uses the song Fight by LeAnn Rimes.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the song used for this songfic. Naruto belongs to Viz Media and the author. The song is Fight by LeAnn Rimes. The song belongs to the songwriters and Curb Records.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this songfic and my first ShikaTema story. I got the idea from watching a video I made for this couple that I posted on YouTube. Its titled I Don't Want To Fight-ShikaTema. Go check it out.

--------------

_Hush, Hush why don't you want to talk about it_

_Bitch, Bitch you don't need to sugar coat it_

_I don't want us to ever get to the point where we can't recover_

Temari was livid. She can't believe her lazy husband actually did…did that! But as usual he was too idle to talk or fight.

"Why won't you say something- anything to get yourself out of this mess?!" she complained as she stomped away. "Lazy, crybaby ninja. Throw a kunai at my heart it would hurt less!" she mumbled.

_Kami, _Shikamaru thought. _She's really pissed this time. Troublesome. _

"What's the point?" he called after her in his lazy monotone, following her as he did. "You're so troublesome that even if I were to say something, you would yell at me for whatever I said, regardless of what it was."

She released an exasperated sigh. She really wanted to try to work this out. She really did, but sometimes there was no point being with someone who didn't put forth any effort and wondered why she should she even do it herself in the first place or anymore at this point. She didn't want to leave. She loved him. What was the point of taking life vows if she didn't? She sighed again as stopped in her tracks and felt the chakra of her favorite lazy shinobi whom she was still made at. Kami, he had enough energy to let her know that he was near, but believed it was a drag if he had to fight for her. Unbelievable!

_Break, break we're allowed to have our moments_

_Go on spell it out ain't nothing wrong with being honest_

_I can take it, go ahead let it out, let's get it over and done with_

Breaking the silence between them, Shikamaru professed, "Temari, things happen. I can't change that, but things happen."

She laughed to herself began to get louder as she turned to face him. This wasn't a good sign to the shinobi.

"You stupid, lazy crybaby!" She trudged toward Shikamaru and pummeled him over and over again into his chest again. "Why don't you ever say anything? Just tell me something- anything! How you feel about me! About us! I can take your feelings if you just tell me." She stopped hitting the man in front of her to wipe the tears that were streaming down her face.

_I don't want to fight anymore_

'_Cause every minute that we fight is a moment that we could be loving_

_Lay down with me tonight_

_I don't want to fight_

She gazed into the eyes of the taller, yet younger man before her and tried not to cry again. "I just want things to go back to normal. Back to us."

The couple stared at each other in silence until Temari wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's waist. She buried his head into his chest and let the tears fall again.

He lifted his arms to hold her and put a hand onto her four pony tailed hair. She pulled away from him. She spoke to him between sobs, "I'm tired of fighting. I just want to be with you. I want to deal with this later. Be with me tonight."

He pried her away and clasped her hand into his own as he lead her to their room. "Let's go to bed."

_We could start a war with both our tempers_

_Tomorrow bet you anything we won't remember_

_Who was right, who was wrong, what we said_

_But we'll regret what we've lost_

_I don't want to fight anymore_

'_Cause every minute that we fight is a moment that we could be loving_

_Lay down with me tonight _

_I don't want to fight_

As he held on tightly to her hand, he hated to see her like this, but sometimes problems can't be avoided. Troublesome as it was, it was a fact of life. He wondered about what she was thinking. Would she leave this time? Take the kids? He hoped not. He hoped this wasn't the end. No matter how lazy he was. He didn't want her to leave. Not that he'd ever tell her that.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Usually she yelled, he left and went to meet up with Choji or Naruto, and she went to Sakura's with the kids. Sure, she could go to her brother's but that meant at least three days travel with the children only to be brought back by a very angry Gaara and Kankuro. She on her own was enough to cause problems with the languid shinobi.

She was tired of fighting. It was a thought that had been going through her head for almost the entire night. She knew tomorrow everything would be back to normal. But she wanted this moment who knew the next time something like this would happen. She wondered how she will feel tomorrow besides relieved…

If that's what she'd feel tomorrow

_We've taken for granted how good we have it_

_Let's laugh 'til we cry and get back to what matters_

_Oh, it matters_

_I don't want to fight anymore_

'_Cause every moment that we fight is a moment that we could be loving_

_Lay down with me tonight_

_I don't want to fight_

How long has it been since he took matters into his own hands? He couldn't remember and neither could she. He guided her to their bed and let go of her hand as he helped her sit down on the edge of the bed. Shikamaru knelt down on his knees before her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She couldn't believe it and it sent chills down her spine. He was actually trying. "Do you mean it?"

He chuckled. "Of course I mean it, troublesome woman." He smirked.

She laughed at him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He playfully pushed her onto the bed causing her to laugh loudly.

"You like that?" he inquired, quirking an eyebrow. He laughed with her. "My troublesome woman," he managed to say before he pressed his lips against hers.

She kissed him back with just as much persistence prior to her doing the one thing that made him go crazy. Leading them to have one crazy, but memorable night.

---------

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review.


End file.
